Dark and Darker
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! The trilogy to Remind and Remember. The gang gets a vacation...finally... To Hawai'i the island of Oahu! What is happening to Botan? Will she be able to tell Hiei? or will she tell someone else? same parings.
1. Charmed to have friends

Chapter 25 (Special Chappy---Epilogue...Preview of next story)  
  
Remind and remember  
  
(First Chapter of Dark and Darker)  
  
Charmed to have Friends  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Hiei was angered by being interrupted but soon regained his composure when we saw Botan's smile, it seem to tell him that it was alright. "So where do you guys want to go on our vacation?" Botan asked them  
  
"How about Hawaii." Yusuke said looking at Kayko. "You can wear the yellow bikini..." Yusuke nudged her only to get a slap across the face.  
  
Kuwabara laughed and began thinking of Yukina. Unfortunately for him Hiei was reading his mind and hit Kuwabara with the hilt of his sword causing him to back out.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Yukina asked her brother as she knelt down to help Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn." Hiei then turned to Kurama who was holding Star in his arms.  
  
"Hawaii?" Star asked, "What is Hawaii?"  
  
"Is the name of eight islands in the United States, well Hawaii is the name of the big island. The island we are going to is Oahu, or the gathering place." Kurama answered, looking down at her.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Star began to flirt with her mate,  
  
"I don't know that much..." Kurama said trying to be modest  
  
"Maybe I could teach you a few things." Star said causing Kurama to blush.  
  
"Okay, enough of that, Star... So are we going to Haw...Oahu or not?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Everyone answered. "But first I think we need a day of rest and time to pack." Botan said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Botan walked herself home. When she walking into her door she saw that her house was trashed. "I have not been here in years." She said and started to clean up. Two hours later she had fallen asleep on the couch. Hiei came through the window and placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan said in her sleep.  
  
'She is talking in her sleep again?" Hiei thought. "What?" he decided to play along  
  
"Thanks for everything." She said softly as she turned in her sleep  
  
He casually walked to her side and kissed her cheek, "Hn, no you are the one I should be thanking." He said and sat in a chair to watch her sleep.  
  
)()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(  
  
Yusuke and Kayko were relaxedly (not a word but I sounds nice) walking down the street on their way to Kurama's house and then off to the airport. Kayko pulled Yusuke to a stop, "Yusuke look..." she said and pointed at an object in the store.  
  
"What is it?" He asked not wanting to go shopping at the moment.  
  
"Well, you know how Botan has been down for the past few days? Even with Hiei around, she seems distracted." Kayko said  
  
"Yeah I have noticed that," he said in soft caring voice (the voice he gets when he is being mushy)  
  
"Well that charm bracelet in the window might cheer her up." Kayko said. They went in a bought it, and then wrapped it in pink and blue paper. "Do you think she will like it?" Kayko asked Yusuke. (Description with come later)  
  
"I think it's perfect." He sighed, "Now can we get to Kurama's house now, I wanna see some sun and gir..." Kayko looked at him with evil eyes.  
  
"Some what?" she asked him  
  
"Some..." think Yusuke think... "Great big waves, for uh surfing." He said with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Oh, me too," Kayko said and dragged Yusuke to Kurama's house.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Great is everyone here?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kayko showed up.  
  
"No, what about the shrimp and Botan?" Kuwabara said  
  
"Kazuma, please don't call my brother a shrimp," She sighed, "Why can't you two get along?" she asked rhetorically, "I will get you two to friends, if it's that last thing I do," she silently vowed.  
  
"Sorry, Yukina, my sweet." He said  
  
"Those two better show up, they aren't about to ruin my vacation." Yusuke said.  
  
"Calm down detective." Hiei said from the darkness, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I was here, but I guess you were all to slow...Even you Kurama,"  
  
"Shut it Hiei!" Star yelled in Kurama's defense. "Wait, where is Botan?" Star asked just as the doorbell rang. "There she is."  
  
Botan walked through the door with a smile, but it was a fake one, only Hiei and Kurama saw through it. "Botan..." Kurama paused, "where is your luggage?"  
  
"Oh, big brother, I don't think I want to go on vacation." She said  
  
"What?!' Everyone exclaimed  
  
"Botan?" Kayko asked softly but Botan shook her head telling her that she had made up her mind. Hiei was surprised as well, he found himself thinking he should not have left her. He did not want her to know that he was watching her sleep. He was wondering what had happened to her. They really did not get a chance to talk to her since they all stopped Suzaku.  
  
"Well, have fun guys." She turned to leave but Kayko told her to wait. "What is it Kayko?" Botan asked sadly.  
  
"Yusuke and I bought you something." She said and pulled out the box. Botan gasped.  
  
"For me?" She asked and opened it. She found herself looking at a silver charm bracelet. Each of the charms represented her friends. A Peony for herself, Ice blue tear shaped gem for Yukina, a Yellow heart for Kayko, a black star for Star, a Purple triangle for Shizuru, an orange carrot for Kuwabara, Blood red rose for Kurama, A blue orb for Yusuke, and...wait, Hiei was missing. "Wow, these shapes remind me of you guys." Botan said  
  
"Botan please come with us on this trip, or we will worry about you the whole time." Kayko pleaded.  
  
"Oh, okay." Botan said hiding her sadness with her bubbly disposition. "I just have to pack really quick." She said and went out the door.  
  
"Botan." Hiei whisper in her ear as he passed her.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked, "where are you?" she asked him  
  
"Right here," he said and stood in front of her... 


	2. Hawai’i? Oahu…Flight 211

Chapter 2  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
Hawai'i? Oahu...Flight 211  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" She asked him as he pulled out a chain form his cloak.  
  
"I noticed that you don't have a charm that reminds you of me." He said and handed Botan the Tear gem Hina, his mother, had given him.  
  
"Hiei...this is..." She looked at it. "No I can't take this." She said  
  
"Take it, you need it...Hn." He said, "I won't ask you what's wrong, but when you need to tell someone tell me okay?" he said (he has changed a lot...towards Botan huh?) and was gone.  
  
"Thank you Hiei." She said to no one and went home to pack.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"What is wrong with Botan sir?" George asked  
  
"She is going through her Ferry cycle," he said  
  
"Oh, does she know?" he asked  
  
"Yes. But I never told her when she would make the change" He said and held his hand behind his head, Anime Style  
  
"What? Shame on you sir." George scolded him "what if it happens during her vacation? The pain she will feel might kill her, if she was in Spirit world we could reduce the pain with our medicines and she needs he new files and..."  
  
"Shut up, I will take care of it." He said  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
After packing Botan was feeling dizzy as she walked to Kurama's house. "I need to sit down." She said out loud, she was only a block away from Kurama's house. When the headache died down a bit she finished her walk  
  
"Botan is back!" Kayko exclaimed and the all left for the airport in two cars, Kurama's blood red Mustang and Kuwabara's canary yellow mini-van.  
"Do I have to get into that ridiculous Mini van?" Hiei asked  
  
"I'm riding with Kurama!" Botan yelled  
  
"I have to ride with her," Star said  
  
"I'm not getting into that ugly van." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey don't be hatin' on the Automobile of Love." He said in a "cool" voice  
  
"The what?" Yusuke asked and laughed at him  
  
"Baka." Hiei said "Yukina, how..." he started but was stopped by Yukina's look.  
  
"Lets just go." Kurama said laughing and got into the car.  
  
"I think it's a good name." Kuwabara said sadly.  
  
"Sometimes you have to let it go little bro." Shizuru said.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
As they arrived at the Airport Botan felt another headache coming on but tried to hide it. They checked their bags and walked to the waiting area near the terminal.  
  
"Flight two eleven to Honolulu, Hawaii will now be boarding at gate sixteen," came a voice  
  
"That's us." Kurama said,  
  
Everyone sat on a huge plane; two seats were at the left, three in the center, and two on the right. Star sat with Kurama near the left side Star called the window seat. Kuwabara sat between Shizuru and Yukina in the center. Yusuke sat with Kayko behind Kurama and Star. Hiei and Botan said on the right side of the plain. Botan sat near the window.  
  
"Are you ready Hiei?" Botan asked him  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you afraid? It's okay since you have never been on a plane before," she said "I've never been on one either." She admitted  
  
"I am not afraid of anything." He said  
  
"Okay then." Botan said and turned to look out the window at the ground as the wheels began to turn.  
  
"Please turn off all electronics until the plane has taken flight." Said the voice.  
  
As Hiei felt the pull of gravity while the plane rose higher and higher, he felt Botan squeeze his hand for comfort. He turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers around hers to soothe her. She gave him that warm smile that he loved so much.  
  
Star had never been on a plane but Kurama had and he told her that it would be fun and she trusted him. Star thought take offs were fun so far. How bad could a plane ride be?  
  
Kayko and Yusuke were bored with the concept of flying. Kuwabara held Yukina's hand to calm her but grabbed Shizuru's hand also. Kuwabara was terrified of flying  
  
It was to be a long flight from Japan to Hawai'i. 


	3. Planes, Buses and trolleys

Chapter 3  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
Planes, Buses and trolleys  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Botan looked out the window and began to feel sick. Her headache had returned for what seem to be the millionth time. Hiei could sense that something was off key but he could not figure it out. He watched her closely for a hint but it would not come.  
  
"Oh my, Look how high we are." she swallowed hard and looked away only to look back. Botan could not bring herself to face Hiei. 'I'm being a weak and stupid girl.' Botan thought.  
  
"Onna?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Hey don't worry." Botan would tell them about the Ferry cycle but she did not know fully what it was. Just then a loud thud came from the Plain causing her to jump up and land on Hiei's lap.  
  
"Sorry." Botan said and tried to get back to her seat but Hiei held her to him. "Let go," she said in a playful voice  
  
"I don't know...should I?" Hiei looked in the air in thought  
  
"Yes you should or I'll..." he held her fast.  
  
"You'll what?" he asked  
  
"I'll...I won't kiss you anymore." she said and looked away.  
  
"Oh, really..." Hiei hooked a finger under her chin and made her face him. "I don't think you can do that."  
  
"Yes I can." she did not look at him, her eyes were held shut.  
  
"Look at me." he said  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey is that a puppy?" Hiei said and Botan opened her eyes  
  
"Where?" oops she looked into his red eyes and melted as he came closer. "No you can't...I told you that if you did not let me go then..." his lips crashed into hers and she was powerless to stop him. She kissed him back and Hiei knew that he had won. He let her go.  
  
"Hn." he licked his lips and grinned  
  
"You..." Botan had to catch her breath.  
  
"What? You kissed me back. You lose." he said  
  
"Alright, you win but please let me go," she did not really want to leave him but she could not face him for she feared the most important part of the Ferry cycle...would he love her after this? She could not tell him...  
  
Hiei let her go and time went by, Botan fell asleep as the plane grew darker. Hiei watched her sleep wondering what she was hiding. She did not seem to be her normal bubbly self. He felt her suffering in the kiss they had shared.  
  
"She is keeping something from us." came a voice.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said.  
  
"Give her some time. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"She should trust us enough to tell us anything." Hiei said darkly  
  
"Well we can't force her..." Star, was awake and looking around for Kurama "good night Hiei. "Kurama ran off to the other side of the plane to sit by Star.  
  
"What was that about?" Star asked "is Botan okay?" she asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe all she needs is this vacation" Star said hopefully  
  
"Perhaps." Kurama said  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The plane landed in Florida after about ten hours for a refueling, the group had to wait for an hour before boarding again. The plane then left for seven hours to the island of Oahu.  
  
Kurama and the others went to baggage claim while Yusuke and Kuwabara found a bus stop. There at the bus stop everyone waited.  
  
"So where are we going from here?" Shizuru asked  
  
"The Hale Koa Hotel." Kurama answered "we have two rooms next to each other." he said  
  
"Ooh a Hotel. Cool." Kayko said  
  
Then a black and yellow bus pulled up with the words The Bus printed on the side.  
  
"How long do you think it took them to come up with The Bus for the name of a company?" Kuwabara asked  
  
Everyone looked at the luggage and the bus driver glared at them, closed the door and drove off. "People in Hawai'i sure are friendly." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Now what?" Kuwabara asked and heard the rind of a bell. An empty trolley pulled up.  
  
"Eh bra lookin' for one kine ride?" the local man asked  
  
"Yes." Kurama said (they speak English as a second language.)  
  
So on the Hotel then went...vacation of fun and doom... 


	4. Goood Morning

Chapter 4  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
)()()()(Gooood Morning)()()()(  
  
The trolley pulled up to a hotel with three flags (American, Hawaiian and the hotel flag which was light green and white). They pulled up and came to a stop. "Her' we at. Deh Hale Koa, have fun." the driver said as the bell boy came up with a golden cart.  
  
"Where to?" the bell boy asked when the bags were loaded.  
  
"Hold on, I have to check with the front desk." Kurama said as he walked to the desk. Star followed him.  
  
"Hello sir, name?" the lady behind the desk asked  
  
'No one knows me here so...' "Kurama, Yoko Kurama." he said.  
  
"Okay here are your room keys. Rooms 1245 and 1247 on the Top floor." the lady said and handed him the keys.  
  
)()()()()()()()())()()()()()()  
  
When everything was put in the rooms, the group decided to get some sleep because to the jet lag. The girls in one room and the guys in the other room.  
  
Botan could not sleep, so when everyone was soundly sleeping she step out onto the balcony and looked out over the ocean. The stars were bright and told her that every thing would be fine. 'I wish I could believe you.' she said to the stars in her head.  
  
'Ferry cycle. Has it been twenty years already?' Botan asked and remembered...  
  
(you wanted to know what this Cycle was...I wanted to wait so you could find out when Hiei did but I guess I could tell you now...)  
  
)()()(Before the trip)()()(  
  
"Botan, before you go there is something you must know." Koenma stared  
  
"What is it Koenma sir?" she asked  
  
"Your Ferry cycle is coming up." he said  
  
"What is that?" she asked  
  
"Well every twenty years a ferry girl gets a second chance." he said "you will be reincarnated into a human, but as you are."  
  
"As I am? A human?" She asked  
  
"Yes, you look to be about sixteen so that will be your age. You will no longer be a Ferry girl." he said  
  
"But will I forget Spirit world? My friends? Where will I live?" she was steering  
  
"Don't worry, you will just live as you have been only you will be a human." he said "oh and you won't be picking up spirits." he said  
  
)()(back to nowish)()(  
  
That was all he told Botan. Koenma never told her how painful it would be. And what if Hiei found out, falling in love with a spirit was one thing but a human...Hiei would never love her as a human. She decided not to tell him. But the last time he kept the truth from him, she had almost lost him.  
  
"Oh, Kami what do I do?" she asked  
  
"Hn." she heard from the boys' balcony. "You think he'll give you an answer?"  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked "what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." he said  
  
'Oh no, what if he read my mind?' her face dropped, "Hiei how long have you been out here?" she asked him  
  
"Not long? Why, what are you hiding?" he asked her  
  
"N-nothing." she stammered  
  
"Hn." he knew he had to get her to tell him, but how?  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The next day the sun dripped into the girls' room onto a sleeping blue- haired ferry girl. Hiei stood above her. The room was empty since everyone else went to the pool of the beach.  
  
"Onna." Hiei said. Botan rolled over  
  
"Just five more minutes, mom." she said  
  
Hiei was not going to let her sleep, she should not have stayed up so late. Hiei wanted to have some fun with her. He was interrupted the last time her tried to mark her. He yanked to covers from her.  
  
"Ohh, the sun is so warm." Botan said in her sleep.  
  
Hiei crawled onto the bed and watched her sleep as the thought of a plan. Then it hit him. He smirked as he but his arms on each side of her. He looked at her face as the sun danced over her. "Now you will be mine." he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Botan's eyes fluttered open when she felt the tingling. She knew it was Hiei, for only he could make her feel hot and cold all at once. "Hey don't you know it's not nice to wake people when they are sleeping." she said and turned over in his arms.  
  
"I don't do nice." he said "get up." he said  
  
"No, I'm sleeping." she said and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"So you want to play more games?" he asked and moved her hair from her back. Her pure skin was now exposed. He planted kisses from the back of her neck and down her back.  
  
"Hiei, stop." Botan giggled but that plea just made him kiss her more intensely. "Okay I'll get up." she said and tried to pull up but Hiei held her down with one hand on her upper back.  
  
"Hn. now it's too late." he said  
  
"Hiei what's gotten into you?" Botan asked  
  
"Hn." he was just about to kiss her again when a knock came at the door. "Damn." Hiei cursed and got off of Botan.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him when he wasn't looking and ran off to hide 


	5. Beach, pool, boys…oh my

Chapter 5  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
)()()Beach, pool, boys...oh my)()()  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru and Star decided to head for the Barefoot Bar. Kayko and the girls sat at the bar and waited to be served, Shizuru was the only one who needed a seat.  
  
"You can sit here." she a tan skinned guy with brown hair with blond highlight tips.  
  
"Huh? You talkin' to me?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"I must be going. See you around." he waved to her with the back of his hand as he walked off.  
  
"Ohh, Shizuru, he was cute." Kayko teased  
  
"I've sworn off men." Shizuru said 'but I still can't help but wonder...' she thought  
  
"So ladies, whatelit (what will it) be?" asked a man behind the bar. "I recommend the volcano or the blue Hawaii, a Maitai perhaps.  
  
"I'll have a blue Hawaii." Kayko said "I wish Botan would join us." She said  
  
"I'm sure she'll show up later." Shizuru said and ordered a volcano, along with Yukina. Star ordered something called the scorpion.  
  
"Where are those dorky boys?" Star asked  
  
"I don't know. But lets tan before it gets too dark." the girls all picked up their drinks and walked to the pool. It was a normal rectangular pool, a bridge went thorough the center and at the far end was a small Jacuzzi.  
  
Each girl sat in a chair to soak up the sun. Little did the girls know the boys were planning an onslaught.  
  
"Come on Kurama, it will be fun." Yusuke said  
  
"Fine." Kurama sighed  
  
The boys snuck quietly behind the girls preparing to dump then into the water. Their plans were foiled when Botan showed up.  
  
"Hi boys." She said. Kayko and the others opened their eyes only to see the startled boys fall back into the water.  
  
"Damn it Botan!" Yusuke cursed  
  
Botan giggled "well serves you right." she laughed and was lifted into the air. "Ah!" she screamed before hitting the water.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked  
  
"Oh, hello brother." Yukina laughed  
  
"Hiei! How could you dump me in the water?" she began to cry fake tears (like in the first chappy of south and souther)  
  
"Don't fall for it, Hiei." Yusuke said remembering what happened to him last time. Then he turned his attention to Kayko who was sipping on her blue drink, "Hey Kayko, come on it the water's fine." he said and splashed her. She looked at him and held her fist in the air as flames danced behind her.  
  
"Yusuke," she said sweetly and jumped in to dunk him. Soon everyone was in the water, well all but Hiei that is. The sun fell from the sky.  
  
Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina went to explore the city as Shizuru occupied the bar. Once again the local boy showed up.  
  
"Hello, we meet again." he said  
  
"Well, it is a small hotel." she said and turned away.  
  
"I suppose so. My name is Ramille." he said  
  
"Shizuru." she said  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Soon, she will be human again and then she will come home. Her past must be shown to her. The Darkness she holds. She could rule the world, and through my daughter I will rule." said a woman in a purple dress and long Blue hair.  
  
"Yes, and her being a member of the Urameshi team, it will be easier for us to get rid of them. As a whole they are unstoppable but if we split them up...oh and with her help, we will be able to corner each one." said a man in the shadows.  
  
"But first we have to get rid of Hiei." the woman said  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Kurama, stop it." Star giggled as he hunted for her around the beach in the darkness. He caught hold of her and it sent them tumbling to the ground. Sand flew in every direction. "Okay, you win."  
  
"I need to teach you how to run faster, the chase was too easy." Kurama said  
  
"Well maybe I wished it that way," she smiled up at him  
  
Kurama purred as he tried to keep Yoko at bay. "Be careful what you wish for." he kissed her soft lips.  
  
"Star I knew he would be a bad influence on you," Hiei said from the darkness.  
  
"Hiei, don't you have a tree to be sitting in?" Star asked as Kurama helped her up.  
  
"Hn, palm trees are not worthy of me," he said  
  
"Hiei, quit being silly." Botan said as she found Hiei "he fell out of the tree, there are no branches you know." Botan told Kurama. Star looked at Kurama and the fell to the sand laughing  
  
Botan pushed Hiei, "that was for this morning." she said and ran off Hiei was not about to let her go that easily. 


	6. Enter cute complications

Chapter 6  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
)()()(Enter cute complications)()()(  
  
"Get back here Onna!" Hiei yelled  
  
"Ap, that's Miss Onna to you, fire boy." Botan boldly shouted over her shoulder. She ran back to the hotel as fast as she could, she knew that she would never be able to outrun Hiei so she stopped to hide. It was as if someone was reading her mind because she felt herself being pulling in to a bush,  
  
"Sorry miss, but I overheard your little game." came a cute voice "you can hide here." he said  
  
"Thanks." Botan said thinking nothing of that fact that a stranger was helping her.  
  
"No problem." he says  
  
"Onna?" Hiei looked around, "there is no way you could have outran me, where are you hiding. Don't make me use my Jagan." he said  
  
"I guess he wins." Botan said. Botan 'rescuer' flinched when he heard the word Jagan but Botan ignored it,  
  
"Farewell lovely lady." he said and Botan jumped out of the bush and ran into Hiei.  
  
"Oops," Botan backed up and dusted herself off. When she looked for her rescuer he was gone. She shrugged it off and turned back to Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Foolish Onna." Hiei said taking a step toward Botan.  
  
"Heh heh now Hiei, you wouldn't harm a woman would you?" Botan wrinkled her nose at what she said 'dumb question, this is Hiei I'm talking about here.' she thought  
  
"That depends." he answered  
  
"On what?" She asked him  
  
"On what she did to me in the first place." he said and picked her up.  
  
"Hey put me down." She yelled and in a flash she felt Hiei running.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" he asked her  
  
"Yes." she said. Hiei smirked as he dropped her into the pool once more. "Hiei! You rotten...rotten boy." She yelled  
  
"You look good wet." he smirked  
  
"Shut up." she said  
  
"Now Hiei that's not nice" came an annoying voice, well annoying to Hiei.  
  
"Star! Help me Hiei is crazy."  
  
"I know, he gets that way sometimes when he doesn't get his afternoon nap." she said threateningly.  
  
"Hn." he said and vanished  
  
"I hate it when he does that, you never now where he will show up...it's..." Botan said  
  
"Creepy, Nerve-racking, Sends a chill down your spine..." Star began naming things  
  
"Okay Star point taken." you asked and paused "Where is Kurama?"  
  
"Said something about a demon running around..." her face dropped as she realized what that meant.  
  
"And he told you this when?" Botan asked  
  
"Only a moment ago."  
  
"And this is just now catching up to you?" She asked "Lets get back to the room, I'm sure Kurama is fine, besides it's been a long day.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Star and Botan made their way to the room Knocked on the door waiting for an answer. One hammered Shizuru opened the door.  
  
"Hey," she said  
  
"Sis, I think you need to get some sleep." Kuwabara yawned "I guess we all do." he said and collapsed on Yusuke who was holding cards in his hands, the cards flew up in the air. "Damn it Kuwabara, I had a royal flush." Yusuke shoved Kuwabara and he landed on his face.  
  
"Mommy, I want a cookie." Kuwabara said as his face made contact with the carpet.  
  
"Baka." came a dark voice.  
  
"Hiei!" Star exclaimed "have you seen Kurama?" Star asked him and everyone stopped to look at her  
  
"Wasn't he with you?" Yusuke asked  
  
"He was but now I can't find him." she said  
  
"How do you lose a person?" Kayko asked her  
  
"Calm down." Yusuke blurted as the door opened and Kurama stepped through. "There he is."  
  
Kurama paused when he saw everyone looking at him "did I miss something?" he asked  
  
"How dare you go and fight a demon by yourself." Star yelled  
  
All eyes were now on Kurama. "It was a minor problem, Koenma..."  
  
"Oh no, I will not let him mess with my vacation again." Yusuke interrupted  
  
"Don't worry, that was it. A small mission really." Kurama said and sat down on a bed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Yusuke said  
  
"Me too." Kayko and Yukina said and went to the next room.  
  
Hiei vanished, "what do we do with Kuwabara?" Botan asked  
  
"Leave him there to dream about mom's cookies." Shizuru asked  
  
"Nah," Botan and Shizuru dragged the cookie-loving orange-head to a bed, leaving Star and Kurama alone.  
  
"Hey! Kurama just fought a demon and you don't care." Star yelled  
  
"Be quite Star." Yusuke yelled  
  
"Don't worry Star, it was nothing," Kurama said  
  
"Yeah well, don't do 'nothing' by yourself again." she said and sat next to him.  
  
Botan walked back in with a look of pain in her eyes, she was holding her stomach.  
  
"Botan, my sister, are you alright" Kurama said and stood up  
  
"Yeah, fine." She lied "I just need some air." She said and left the room. She made it to the elevator, some one was holding it for her "thank you." Botan said when she stepped in.  
  
"Don't recognize me do you?" the guy asked.  
  
Botan looked him up and down, long aqua-green hair and amethyst eyes. He was tall but not too tall all in all he was one hell of a sexy bich (sorry habit) guy. "Sorry I don't know." Botan said  
  
"Well I don't suppose you would it was dark after all."  
  
"The guy from the bush." She smiled  
  
"That's right. So where are you headed?" he asked  
  
"Just out for a walk." Botan said  
  
"Odd, I was going to do the same thing ( 0.o?) Well would you like some company?" he asked  
  
"Sure." Botan said as the elevator stopped at the lobby. 


	7. Right kind of wrong?

Chapter 7  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
)()()()Right kind of wrong?)()()()(  
  
Botan and the mystery boy walked from the lobby to the back of the hotel where there was a split pathway one way that lead to the pool/beach and the other path through the park and city. "Which way?" Botan asked her new acquaintance as they came to the fork in the path.  
  
"How about through the park? I've seen the beach so many times. That is if you don't mind going that way." he asked her "by the way I never got to ask you your name." he said flashing his violet eyes her way  
  
"Botan." She said, she could feel her stomachache vanish in his gaze.  
  
"My name is Nozomi." His eyes flashed grey for a moment but Botan did not see it. "I meant to ask you...who was that guy you were hiding from?"  
  
"Oh that was..."She was debating whether or not to tell him, after all Kurama had fought a demon earlier and this Nozomi could very well be another one. "A...friend" she sighed it pained her to say just friend, but what else could she call Hiei, every time he tried to mark her he was interrupted. 'For the best I suppose...he won't love me when I become human again.'  
  
"Oh" he said as they continued to walk through the darkness.  
  
()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked slipping from Star's grasp and walking to the balcony to see his friend. "Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine fox." he spat and Kurama looked in the direction Hiei was looking  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Yes it is and she is with someone else." Hiei said with distain  
  
"Oh, Hiei I know she loves you and you know it too so don't worry." Kurama said, "Did you..." Kurama cleared his throat, embarrassed to ask. "Mark her?"  
  
"I never go the chance to." Hiei said and flitted into the darkness to keep a better eye on Botan.  
  
Kurama shook his head and held on the railing 'I hope this is innocent, I shudder to think of what Hiei might do to him...them' Kurama thought  
  
"What is it?" came a tired voice  
  
"Nothing, don't worry." Kurama turned to see Star sitting up staring at him with sleepy eyes, Kurama chuckled slightly "go back to sleep." he said  
  
"But, I can't sleep...please come back to bed." she practically begged him with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Kurama walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lips and they fell asleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was midnight when Hiei came back. He gave up looking for Botan and went back to the room to wait for her. He rested against a wall and fell asleep waiting for her.  
  
"Oh no." Botan ran into the elevator  
  
"What is it?" Nozomi asked her as he caught up with her.  
  
"It is so late I should have been be hours ago." Botan yelled frantically. As the elevator doors closed.  
  
"So." Nozomi said "do you have a curfew? Are you not on vacation?" he asked her  
  
"Yes but...how can I put this, my friends are well over protective and if I don't go back soon I would worry them." She said  
  
"Well, Botan I had fun." Nozomi said coming to his floor "hope to walk with you tomorrow." he said and was gone.  
  
"Yeah." Botan said as the door closed. When Botan got to the floor she crept quietly into the girls room, but it did not really matter which door since the third door inside connected both rooms. She did not want to risk waking the guys... especially Hiei.  
  
"Darkness is a great cover up, isn't that right Onna?" Hiei's voice rang in and she jumped  
  
"Hiei! Shh you'll wake everyone." she whispered  
  
"I don't care! You come back as if you did nothing wrong." He said  
  
"I just went for a walk, Baka." she said mocking him  
  
"Stop this madness, what the hell is going on with you? You are frequently in pain, you runaway form your friends, you runaway from simple questions, you runaway from me..." he finished  
  
"Hiei I-there..." Botan was not ready to tell him yet she tried to "run away" but Hiei grabbed her and pulled her out onto the balcony and shut the door  
  
"Not this time. You will not get away!" Hiei said forcefully "if there is something you need to tell me then do it now." he said  
  
"Hiei, I would tell you if there was something wrong." Botan said and with that she opened the balcony door and walked to her bed. She was half hopping that Hiei would join her, like times before but he didn't. How could she blame him, she was hiding something so very important form the one she could trust unconditionally. 


	8. Demon Divinity of Darkness

Chapter 8  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
((((Demon Divinity of Darkness))))  
  
"Are you sure they are here?" a child with stars on his cheeks asked a tall man with a blue mohock (sp?)  
  
"The baby said that he sent them on vacation in Hawai'i at this hotel, mate" he said  
  
"He did say that don't you know." said a guy with elf-like ears  
  
"Well let's not waist anytime." said another with ice blue hair and eyes  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Botan woke up and again no one was there, not even Hiei. She was sad about not waking up with him like always. Why couldn't she tell him about her becoming human?  
  
Botan got up and dressed and was about to look for the others when she was jumped on, well actually a group of four fell on her in the hall. Botan let out a scream...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(  
  
The girls were in the pool, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were enjoying the sun at a table with an umbrella in the center when they heard a scream.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yeah, who was that?" He looked at Kurama  
  
"Botan!" the said in unison, they got out of their chairs leaving the girls behind to find Botan.  
  
The three boys ran to the lobby and to the elevator, to the twelfth floor and to the room. "Botan? Botan!" Yusuke yelled as he pounded on the door. Botan pulled back the door and smiled  
  
"Hey Guys...what's wrong?" she asked and the boys fell anime style  
  
"You screamed?" Yusuke said  
  
"Oh, don't worry it was only because I ran into some old friends." she said and opened up the door wider.  
  
"Urameshi's here." Jin said as his ears wiggled  
  
"Hey Guys." Kuwabara said as he walked him  
  
"Sup Jin?" Yusuke said and rushed over to him to brag about something  
  
"We have something to tell you." Touya spoke "Koenma sent us to get you, of rather tell you about your new mission." Yusuke sank back losing his hopes of ever having a vacation  
  
"Well spill it! What does that baby want to put us and more importantly me through now? Finding stolen items? Thousands of bugs? Four saint demons? Rescue mission? Tournament...wait that one was my bad..." Yusuke said  
  
"Well this mission is something else. You see, you are to look for the divinity of darkness and bring her to him." Touya said  
  
"Okay, what does she look like?" Yusuke asked  
  
"We don't know. Koenma said he did not know either, but he did say that she should be getting her powers and day now and she will not be able to control them..." Botan sat silently and listened becoming jealous that Koenma did not tell her to give them the message.  
  
"He said that someone else is looking for her. If they get her they can manipulate her powers and she will destroy the world. But if you find her first Koenma will bring her to Genkai in the Raikai so that she can teach the divinity to sustain her powers..." Touya was winded  
  
"Divinity?" Rinku jumped in  
  
"More like Demon of Darkness but she comes from a long line of royalty and she is thought of as a divine being, since she has endured a horrible fate in her past life." Touya said  
  
"Horrible fate? Past? Is she a reincarnation?" Botan asked out of nowhere  
  
"I'm not sure, that last part is a roomer," Touya said "but is guess even roomers are of use to you since you have nothing to go on." he said "also this makes things a little easier, she should be on this island somewhere." (Convenient, ne?)  
  
"That helps." Yusuke said sarcastically "do you know how many people are on this island?" he asked  
  
"It won't be that hard to find her, if she as has much power as Koenma thinks, but the problem is finding her before the wrong people do." Kurama said  
  
"What are we just going to baby-sit this Baka Onna?" Hiei said appearing out of nothingness. Every one but Yusuke and Kurama jumped  
  
"I was wondering when you would show yourself Hiei." Yusuke teased  
  
Botan was sad 'I thought is was his Baka Onna.' she thought but snapped back "how long have you been there?" she asked him  
  
"Since you woke the whole island with your bothersome scream." he said obviously still mad.  
  
"So now we need to be on the look out." Kuwabara said "but while we wait who wants to play volleyball?"  
  
"Uh..." Yusuke looked at him  
  
"Alright I'll just play by myself." Kuwabara left the room  
  
"Lets all go to the beach until the darkness chick shows up." Yusuke said (breath) Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, and Kurama. (Did I miss any one?) left the room leaving Botan and Hiei alone once more but it wasn't long before Hiei vanished as well.  
  
"Hiei, don't be mad...I still love you, I'm sorry." she walked from the room with crying eyes. She then felt a warm body as she crashed into one. She fell to the ground and looked up to see...(you probably know who it is) 


	9. Star at the Bar…Botan?

Chapter 9  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
((((Star at the Bar...Botan?))))  
  
"Nozomi!" (I realize that it is a girl's name but who cares right he is the dude who is trying to take Botan away...it's an insult...Sry 4 the irruption) Botan looked up and met his violet gaze with her pink teary eyes.  
  
"Botan are you okay?" He asked her  
  
"I'm Fine." she said as he helped her up.  
  
"I don't believe that...was it your friend?" he asked as if knowing too much  
  
"H-how did you know?" she asked him  
  
"The way to told me that he was 'just a friend' you made it sound like he was much more to you." he said  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me what happened." he said  
  
"I don't think I can." she said. Botan was caught off guard when Nozomi took hold of her face in both hands making her look at him.  
  
"I would never make you cry." was all he said before walking away leaving Botan completely speechless. 'Botan, ol' girl just snap out of it.' she told herself 'now go find Hiei and fix everything.' she thought and turned around to find Hiei.  
  
She walked up and down the halls and back to the room, she did not find him there. She ran into Shizuru on her way to the bar.  
  
"Hey Botan." Shizuru said "looking for Hiei?"  
  
"Oh yes, who did you know? Never mind that do you know where I can find him?" She asked but Shizuru shook her head no.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, I would love to help you look but I have a date with Ramelle." she said blushing  
  
"It's okay." Botan snapped her fingers and her oar appeared. "I will find him." she said and flew off.  
  
(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Hurry it up Nozomi!" yelled the woman in the purple dress at the mirror on her wall with Nozomi on the receiving end.  
  
"She is still I love with that forbidden one. Don't worry my queen I will bring your daughter to you." Nozomi gave a bow  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hiei!" Botan yelled her voice echoed through the park near the beach, the full moon overlooked the ocean leaving a glimmer on the waves of the ocean. The moon made everything look so pure and untouched. Botan slowly sank from the sky and onto tall monkey bars. "I'm sorry I need to explain something to you...Please." she hunger her head.  
  
"Hn. well what is it, onna?" Hiei stood next to her on the bars.  
  
"Hiei!" she yelled so loud that she lost balance and started to fall backwards but Hiei caught her. "thanks." she blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Well what do you have to say?" he asked her as he set her down on the ground.  
  
"I have a confession to make..." she started but grabbed her stomach in pain, and her head started to pound as well. she began to breathe heavily. Hiei tried to hold her steady but she passed out on his arms.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina were sitting in the girl's room telling stories about current and old boyfriends and "Shizuru's date" and laughing when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku walking in.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kayko yelled  
  
"What?" he looked at her and then behind him at the four new guests. "oh, they only came by for a visit. You think I want to get kicked out of the hotel?" he looked at her  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should be going now anyway...now that your gone Koenma is making us do his work. Your vacation better be worth it." Touya said  
  
"Considering the news you gave us I don't see that happening." Yusuke said as he waved them off.  
  
"Good-bye...Yadda yadda yadda." Chu said and they were all gone.  
  
"Well what news did he give you?" Kayko asked  
  
"Uh...the weather report...yeah it's going to rain." he lied  
  
"Don't you lie to me." Kayko warned  
  
Yusuke let out a sigh "hit it Kurama." he said  
  
"Very well...Where is Star?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"La La la." Star was drinking a volcano, she was an addict. "Who hoo, P.A.R.T...Y? Because I gotta!" Star began to dance on the bar...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"So you have to keep a look out for the Demon of darkness, the Divinity of Darkness?" Kayko thought to recap  
  
"Yep." Kuwabara said. Just then the door burst open to reveal Hiei with a frantic and shivering Botan in his arms.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kurama shot up at the sight of his sister? Everyone crowded around them 


	10. transformation before the truth

Chapter 10  
  
Dark and Darker  
  
((((Transformation before the truth)))  
  
"Hiei what happened to her?" Kurama asked  
  
'It wasn't me if that's what you are thinking,' he told Kurama "she was trying to tell me something and she passed out before she could tell Me." he said aloud.  
  
"Maybe now we will find out what the heck is wrong with her." Yusuke said  
  
"Too bad it has to be this way." Kuwabara added "maybe if she would have trusted us with the truth we could have helped her."  
  
"Hn" Hiei pushed past everyone and set Botan on her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Or maybe she was trying to figure out how to tell him first." Kurama whispered  
  
"You think this has anything to do with that new guy she has been so interested in lately?" Yusuke asked  
  
"What are you saying? That Botan is cheating on Hiei with that pretty boy?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"No...I don't know." he said  
  
The room grew dark and cold. A feeling of death filled the air. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama felt this and turned to Hiei and Botan. She had a black and light blue Aura around her. "What is going on?" Yusuke asked Kurama  
  
"I think she might be the one we are looking for." Kurama said  
  
(Four way snapshot thing that we all love so much)  
  
"I think this calls for a little visit to the Raikai to have a little chat with a certain toddler." Yusuke said  
  
"Someone has to stay here and watch over Botan and the girls." Kurama said  
  
"Ah! Lucy you have some esplanen jue due.(explaining to do)" Star slurred her words as she came bursting through the door. The girls rushed over to her  
  
"How many volcanoes did you have?" Kayko asked  
  
"This many." Star held up five fingers "woo those are good." Star said  
  
"Kurama!" Shizuru yelled "Stars so wasted." she tried to hold back her laugher.  
  
"Kurama my mate, how I've missed you." She said crashing into his arms falling asleep the moment she did.  
  
"Eheh, you had to leave her at the bar." he said as he put Star in the bed.  
  
"That is so funny." Shizuru said to Kayko as Yukina looked at them with innocent eyes  
  
From the other room Kurama could hear the others "so it's settled Hiei is staying here" Yusuke said  
  
"Hn." he wanted to watch over Botan but at the same time he wanted to know how to help her.  
  
"You can all go! We'll watch her, us girls are pretty strong." Kayko said  
  
"I don't know." Kuwabara said  
  
"You think we can't handle it little bro?" Shizuru asked Kuwabara holding him and a head lock  
  
"No that's not what I mean, it just that some of the demons who come after us are pretty tough." he explained  
  
"It won't take too long to get an explanation from Koenma, I'm sure it will be fine." Yusuke said "Let's go!"  
  
"Umm, how will we get there?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Glad you asked" Yusuke said "Koenma set up a portal just incase." he said  
  
"Where is it?" Hiei said annoyed  
  
"He said he would put it on the beach where no one could find it but us of course." Yusuke said  
  
()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()  
  
When the boys were gone the girls looked after Botan whose hair was glistening and her body seemed darker. Shizuru could fell her Aura and began to shiver. 'What's happening to you Botan?' she asked her self.  
  
At that moment the room filled with and ocean mist and the girls began to feel light headed and collapsed one by one. There in the center of the room was Nozomi. He picked up the sleeping Botan and walked out the door and down to his room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()  
  
"I have her mistress." Nozomi said to the mirror. "What should I do now?"  
  
"Bring her to me after the transformation is complete." she said and vanished  
  
"Now my Botan, sleep well for tomorrow you will see who you really are." Nozomi said 


	11. Forgotten Darkness Part 1

((((Forgotten Darkness Part 1))))  
  
Botan's eyes opened slowly and she felt different. The air felt real and she felt alive literally. "Am I human Again?' she asked herself  
  
"You would be if that's what you were?" came a friendly voice.  
  
"Nozomi?" She sat up "where am I? Wasn't I with Hiei?" she asked  
  
"No, you were walking with me talking about how you wanted to find Hiei before you passed out." he lied and sat next to her on the bed "By the way how are you feeling?" he asked her  
  
It took a moment for everything to catch up... "Did you said that I would be human if I was one?" she asked "what does that mean?" she sat up higher  
  
"Let me explain... first off I've been hiding something form you. His eyes flashed, "I am half water demon, half Spirit." he said  
  
"Okay..." Botan was freaked now and she did not feel as safe with Nozomi as before  
  
"You are a demon too, well half just like me." he said  
  
"What? no." she said not believing him  
  
"Look in the mirror?" he said helping her up. Botan walked into the bathroom and saw her soft skin and Pitch black hair with two light blue strips at each side. Her eyes were a Smokey gray color.  
  
"Oh dear." she said "I though I was human?" she said "Koenma told me that..." Botan was mystified and felt a headache coming on  
  
"Calm down and I can bring you to someone who can help you." he said  
  
"Who's that?" Botan asked  
  
"Your mother." Nozomi said  
  
Botan's one true dream was to find her family, her mother. Botan would finally get to see her mother. Botan clapped her hands together causing her charms to jingle. "Oh wait what about my friends." she said  
  
"I left a note for them." he lied  
  
"Okay." Botan said 'after this I can find Hiei and tell him everything. It will be alright." Botan smiled  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Koenma explained the Ferry cycle to the four boys. "That's why she was acting so strange." Yusuke said "she could have told us." he said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hn. she's not human, now is she?" Hiei said "what happened, Koenma losing your edge."  
  
"Look Hiei, we lost her file, well actually it was stolen and she did not remember herself so I made up a past. I had no idea that she was the Divinity of darkness." he said  
  
"Apparently." Hiei said  
  
"So what now?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"You need to bring Botan here so we can explain everything." Koenma said  
  
"No! I think 'you' need to explain how you lied to her, alone." Yusuke shot  
  
"Agreed." Kurama said  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Is this it?" Botan asked Nozomi as the came to a normal looking house in the Makai. It was blue with white trim and it was two stories.  
  
"Yes. Your mother lives here." he said leading her to the door "I'll wait for you out here." he smiled  
  
Botan walked into the cozy house, she saw homes like this on TV and never imagined that she would ever see one for real. It smelled of cookies and happiness.  
  
"Mother?" Botan called out timidly.  
  
"Botan, my daughter is that you?" She said  
  
"Yes, where are you?" she said  
  
And young woman with dark blue hair walked down the stairs. "You are back."  
  
"Mother, I need you to tell me about my past...I'm so confused right now, please help me." Botan cried  
  
"Oh my child do not despair all will be revealed to you." he mother hugged her  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yusuke and the others returned to the room to find the girls passed out on the floor. Hiei ran to Yukina and tried to wake her but nothing would wake them. Hiei Put his sister in her bed, while Kurama took Star, Kuwabara took is sister and Yusuke put Kayko in bed.  
  
"This is just great, Botan is missing and the girls are comatose." Yusuke said angrily. "Who did this?" he asked  
  
"Guys." Kuwabara called from the balcony "a demon was in here." he said  
  
"Yes a water demon..." Kurama observed the water on the wall  
  
Hiei was on the balcony searching for Botan with his Jagan eye. "She's not in the Ningenkai anymore." he said  
  
"Oh that narrows it down." Yusuke said "what's this?" he asked finding a blue cloth on the balcony  
  
"The kidnapper must have gotten snagged on his way in." Kurama said  
  
Hiei saw that cloth somewhere before... "That Bastard." Hiei said  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked  
  
"Botan's new friend." Hiei said  
  
"Huh? What friend?" Kuwabara asked dumbly 


	12. Forgotten Darkness part 2

(((Forgotten Darkness Part 2)))  
  
"You mean that dude she's been hanging out with?" Kuwabara said and Hiei nodded  
  
"All we have to do is go to the Makai, find what's his name to save Botan, who, by the way is now a demon or something, and bring her to Koenma?" Yusuke asked rhetorically "this should be easy."  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I need to tell you of your past, Botan." he mother said  
  
"I'm ready for the truth, Koenma must have lied to Me." she said sadly "I've been ready for so long, mother, please tell me." Botan said  
  
"Alright..." (You know this is a Flashback .)  
  
Botan was only fourteen when she got lost in a strange town; her parents told her that she had to move there by herself.  
  
'I'll show them that I am not an outsider.' she thought and wonder why she was banished. Botan walked thought rusty and ghetto buildings.  
  
"Welcome to hell, Beautiful" (Botan looks the same only in her demon form)  
  
"Who said that? Show yourself." Botan called out  
  
"If you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want." he said not stepping form the shadows  
  
"And that would be?" she asked  
  
"I will kill you faster." he said  
  
"Get lost." She said  
  
"Oh, that really was the wrong answer." he said and jumped at her pinning her to the ground.  
  
"No! Get off of me." Botan yelled as the demon tried to undress her. Botan started to cry and shut her eyes tightly as she felt her powers rise. Her Aura was a dark blue and the man got off.  
  
"What are you doing?" the man asked her  
  
Botan stood up and opened her eyes which were now glowing white. "You should not have tried to rape me, you bastard." she said and held up her hands calling on her dark powers. A huge Black Hole formed in the air. Botan did not know how to control it so she was just as shocked as the demon was...  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Mother, I remember what happened after you left me, why did you leave me there?" Botan asked  
  
"You could not control your powers so I had to send you away." She cried fake tears  
  
"What else happened?" Botan asked  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" she asked and Botan shook her head no.  
  
"You made the city implode, I went to the place where the city once was and found your body on the outskirts of a huge hole that once was the city."  
  
"Was that how I died?" Botan asked  
  
"Yes, but I found you with light blue hair and pink eyes. You were in a spirit form." she said  
  
"So I'm half demon...  
  
"A demon of darkness and half Spirit, yes." she said "since you are back I want you to know that I am sorry." She said and Botan hugged her  
  
"It's okay, as long as I get to see you again." Botan smiled  
  
"Your powers will be returning to you soon and they will be harder to control than before, I need to train you." Botan's mother said  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
At that very moment, Yusuke and the others had made their way to the Makai and were tracking Nozomi. Hiei could fell something dark, he thought it was Botan; he was upset that she did not tell him what was wrong with her.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked him after hours of no talking. "Are you okay?"  
  
"She could have told me?" Hiei said "then I would have been able to prevent this form happening."  
  
"She did not know that she was a demon, she thought she was human." Kurama said  
  
"So she thought that I...that must have been what she was trying to do the last night I saw her." Hiei said  
  
"Well will find her, don't worry." Kurama said not sure if he believed himself 


	13. Dark Arts

(((((Dark arts)))))  
  
Botan and her mother were training. Botan never knew of her powers, Hiei would be proud of her, now that she knew she was a demon and not a human. She would show him her new powers and then they would be free to love one another.  
  
"Botan, stop day dreaming." her mother called from across a sea of undulating grass as a metallic demon ran for Botan. The demon was man made by her mother since she had no true demonic powers. The only one with demonic powers was Nozomi and her father who was missing at the moment.  
  
Botan jumped from the demon but was slightly off. The demon had clawed her, Botan let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Call on your powers." her mother called  
  
Botan closed her eyes, she had seen the boys do this many times but it was not easy for her. "Mother, I can't." Botan said dogging the demon once more.  
  
"Try channeling it through this." Botan's mother threw her a black bow with and red flames running up and down it. Botan caught the bow and concentrated her energy to it. She could feel the power intensifying slightly.  
  
The demon saw this as the perfect opportunity so it lunged at Botan pinning her face down in the grass and then it began tearing at her skin. Botan felt her hot blood drip down her sides. Botan was still lost in concentration; she could feel the pain but ignored it.  
  
The demon stupidly gave her an out and she rolled out from under him. Botan pulled back the string of the bow, she painted an imaginary arrow in her mind, and slowly it began to take shape and turn real. She let the arrow fly into the demon. It hit home but the darkness of the arrow expanded and formed a small black hole sucking the demon in.  
  
"I did it." Botan said and collapsed onto the soft grass that was covered in her blood.  
  
"Very good my child." She said , "Nozomi bring her in." She said and flew back to the house.  
  
Nozomi knelt next to the sleeping Botan and covered her with his cloak and picked her up.  
  
"Let her go!" A voice ordered.  
  
"She wants to be here." Nozomi said not caring who the voice belonged to.  
  
"She belongs with us, how could she want to be with her kidnapper?" Yusuke angrily jumped from a bush followed by Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, is it?" Nozomi smiled darkly "you are the one who made her cry so many times." he said "you have one chance, leave or I will kill you for hurting her." he said  
  
"Hn, I will leave with her." he said  
  
"Suffering is the only thing you'll leave with."  
  
Kurama and the others felt a rise of energy come form Hiei, knowing that this was his fight and not theirs. Hiei advanced on Nozomi.  
  
"If that's how you want it. I will not let you have the woman I love. I have to admit that it wasn't my intent to fall in love with the dark divinity but I cannot deny my heart what it wants." Nozomi rambled  
  
"Hn, you're only prolonging your death." Hiei said  
  
"Am I? Or is it that I am prolonging yours?" He asked and set Botan down.  
  
Nozomi and Hiei stood facing each other for the woman they loved. Hiei would not let go of something he had just recently found. Hiei wasted no time; he rushed at Nozomi, drawing his Katana. Hiei knocked Nozomi to the ground and held him at knife point this only made Nozomi laugh historically at Hiei.  
  
"What fool?" Hiei asked aggravatedly (apparently that is not a word...oh well)  
  
"I was just thinking of what I will do with Botan when you are out of our way. She will be my mate."  
  
"Aw, hell no! Hiei don't let him talk about your woman like that." Yusuke yelled out  
  
Hiei was already angry with Nozomi's comment and he did not need Yusuke's. Hiei only used this anger to push the tip of his katana into Nozomi's neck staining the magnificent blade with his sticky demon blood. "You have lost. I should just kill you."  
  
"You should, then Botan would never forgive you for killing her "friend" out of jealousy...or at least that's what she'll think." Nozomi smiled  
  
Hiei applied more pressure, "Hn. what makes you think she won't believe me when I tell her that you used her..."  
  
"Ha! Used her for what?" Nozomi did have a point. "You don't have a believable story."  
  
"I'm sure I can think of something..." Hiei Pushed the blade deeper hoping to deliver the final blow but it never came. Nozomi had somehow vanished  
  
"Confused Hiei?" His voice was behind Hiei. "You see I'm half spirit, so I can vanish when I please." with that said Nozomi kicked Hiei into a tree. Hiei stood straight up and rushed at Nozomi once more only to go through him.  
  
"Tell you what I'm going to do for you; I'll let you live if you beg for it." Nozomi said  
  
"Hn. I don't beg for life, what makes you think I care if I die. I guess that's what gives me my edge." Hiei said "It doesn't matter anyway, you won't be the one to kill me." Hiei said  
  
Hiei stepped back a bit and began to power up "here's what I'll do for you, I'll let you suffer in oblivion for all eternity and all you have to do is feed the dragon." Hiei said  
  
"Tempting but I think I'll pass on that." Nozomi yawned 


	14. Botan's back

((((Botan's back))))  
  
"Tell you what I'm going to do for you; I'll let you live if you beg for it." Nozomi said  
  
"Hn. I don't beg for life, what makes you think I care if I die. I guess that's what gives me my edge." Hiei said "It doesn't matter anyway; you won't be the one to kill me." Hiei said  
  
Hiei stepped back a bit and began to power up "here's what I'll do for you, I'll let you suffer in oblivion for all eternity and all you have to do is feed the dragon." Hiei said  
  
"Tempting but I think I'll pass on that." Nozomi yawned  
  
Hiei ignored that last part and rushed at Nozomi with his fists of the immortal flame. Nozomi simply used his spirit half to dissipate from the hits.  
  
"This is crazy! How can Hiei hit him if the attacks go right through him?" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Yes, it's puzzling." Kurama said  
  
"Please, I know that little punk can take him." Kuwabara said only to have Kurama and Yusuke look at him, "what?"  
  
Nozomi reappeared behind Hiei again but this time he was ready for it. His Katana prodded itself within Nozomi's skin and he cried out in pain but it did not faze him much. "Okay enough games, now I will finish you." Nozomi said  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked  
  
"What?" Nozomi said and looked down at the Katana still wedged in his abdomen. "What did you do to me?" Nozomi asked as a dark flame spiraled around the sword and seeped into his body  
  
"Hn, you are the one who is finished," Hiei smiled as Nozomi hit the ground  
  
"He transferred a lesser form of the dragon into the blade." Kurama said  
  
"I thought you thought that moved lacked taste." Kuwabara turned to Hiei but he said nothing he only went to Botan's sleeping form and picked her up  
  
"Let's go." Hiei said  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Botan's eye's now pink once more opened slowly to see that she was in the hotel room. If that was so then why was it so quiet? She wondered  
  
"I sent them away so you could rest." Hiei said  
  
"Hiei! Where is my mother?" She sat up and her back scratched on the headboard and she yelped "ouch!"  
  
"Onna?" Hiei walked over to her and helped her stand up the cloak fell from Botan revealing the scratches left by the demon she had beaten, "what is this?" he asked her  
  
"Oh, I had to fight a demon. My mother was showing me how to use my powers. Oh wait you don't..."  
  
"We know that you are a demon and I know about your ferry cycle." He interrupted "lay down on your stomach." he ordered "I'll get Kurama." he said  
  
"Wait Hiei..." he looked at her "why did you take me form my mother?" she asked  
  
"Hn, she is not to be trusted." he said and turned to the door "I guess it runs in the family?" he said and was gone.  
  
"What?" Botan was confused, "and why am I a spirit again?"  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
The dark woman in purple robes knelt down beside to torn form of Nozomi and arched an eyebrow "Damn, Hiei must have taken her away." She hissed "I guess I'll have to take her back." she smiled and walked back to her house.  
  
She pulled down each of her windows and closed the blinds. She ran up stairs and pulled out a cauldron and a few ingredients. "Being the spirit of darkness has its ups." she smiled and began chanting and throwing things in her pot.  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
Botan had fallen asleep only to be awoken by a stinging sensation on her back. "No." She hissed  
  
"It's okay Botan." Kurama's soothing voice said  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him  
  
"This should help with the healing. What were you doing anyway?" he asked placing another wet cloth on her wounds.  
  
She told them everything about how Nozomi had brought her to her mother, and how her mother wanted to train her and how she killed the demon with her new powers.  
"Hn, Baka!" Hiei muttered from the balcony  
  
"What was that?" Botan called to him  
  
"Well I'm done for now, I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Kurama said with a nervous tone and was out the door.  
  
"Hiei, what did you say?" Botan asked Hiei  
  
"Your mother is filled with malevolence and she cares nothing for you, she only wants your power." he said bluntly  
  
"How dare you!" Botan yelled "my mother loves me. Which is more than I can say for..." she yelped before she could finish  
  
"Me." Hiei finished "that is not your concern." Hiei yelled  
  
"No Hiei, I didn't mean that... I'm sorry. It's just that I never new my family and I guess...Hiei don't be Mad." she started to cry.  
  
"I'm not mad." he mumbled  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"I'm not mad at you Botan." he said walking toward her and knelling down their eyes met.  
  
"Did you just say my name?" She asked him and heard a small laugh, "and laugher...are you okay?" she asked pushing herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Baka onna." he breathed and brushed his lips over Botan's feeling her shiver under them. He smiled and pressed hard for a simple kiss and backed off. "Get your rest." he told her.  
  
"But I still have questions..." she trailed off  
  
"Hn, when the others get here you can ask your questions." he said 


	15. Homeward bound

(((((Homeward Bound)))))  
  
When Botan had fully recovered she found that the vacation was over. She never really got time to enjoy it. "Aw man, I finally get a vacation and I didn't have any fun..." She looked at Hiei, "well maybe I had a little fun she smirked. Yusuke saw this and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kayko called for some odd reason she was mad at him because of what had happened to her and the others "Help me pack." she said  
  
"Come on Kayko, you were the one who said, 'oh we can handle it'." he mimicked her voice.  
  
"That was Shizuru." she corrected  
  
"You still agreed. Kurama, tell her..." He looked at Kurama who was finished Packing and now helping Star pack her souvenirs.  
  
"I'm staying out of this fight Yusuke." he said coolly  
  
"Aw Kayko calm down. It's not Yusuke's fault." Star said "he is after all, a boy." she smiled and Kurama laughed quietly  
  
"That is not funny." Yusuke said  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina where packing as well, they were lost in their own little world together. As for Shizuru, she was upset at the fact that she would have to say good bye to Ramelle. Another man she could not have. Then the thought hit her as she zipped up her suitcase. "I'm going to stay here." she declared  
  
"What Sis? For how long?" Kuwabara asked being ripped from his Yukina world.  
  
"Only for another week." she blushed  
  
"Okay, I guess." Kuwabara said  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Safely, well, back in Japan, the usual goings on were taking place...Yusuke was shopping with Kayko, Kuwabara was off with Yukina somewhere, Kurama and Star were out for a "Walk" and Hiei had vanished to places unknown...Botan was waiting for Koenma to summon her.  
  
Botan was at home unpacking her things when who should show up but Hiei. "Without looking Botan knew he was there "you just show up whenever you want huh?" she said walking to her dresser to put away some shirts.  
  
"Koenma sent me to get you." Hiei said  
  
"Is that all you came here for?" She asked him with a fake look of sadness.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked as he walked toward her and just as he was close enough for her to feel the heat of his lips he said "Yes." and took her by the wrist and made his way to the Raikai to visit the toddler of doom (sorry heh heh)  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So that daughter of mine is going to get training from that old hag, Genkai." Botan's mother gazed into the concoction she had started earlier. "This is perfect." she said. Once Botan finished her training with one of the most famous and powerful psychics, Botan's power will be amplified. Botan's mom smiled in thought and held up a carroty colored liquid that looked like orange juice only thicker.  
  
"And when she drinks this she will forget her future and become my puppet." the woman said  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Koenma! You have some serious explaining to do mister." Botan lectured not two minutes before she walked into his office.  
  
"Sit down Botan." Koenma ordered "You too Hiei, since you're here you might as well stay." he said and they did as they were told, taking seats next to each other. "The reason I did not tell you about your past was because your file was taken form the vault, and when you came to us, you did not remember anything. I assigned you a job as ferry girl because I did not know where to send you." he took a breath getting a little winded.  
  
"Yes, but with all due respect Koenma sir, you did not have to lie to me about it. You could have told me that my file was lost...and by the way I know who has it." she said meeting the eyes if Hiei and Koenma. "My mother. She loved me so much that she took my file so that when she found me again she could help me remember." Botan concluded  
  
"Hn, nonsense. That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard you say...and that's saying something."  
  
"Though crudely put, I have to agree with Hiei. She must need your file for something else." Koenma said  
  
"Why can't you two be happy for me? I found my family and I have my life back." Botan said  
  
"Botan we are happy for you but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I found your mother's file. Botan it's not pretty." Koenma said  
  
"Look, that's not the issue. And why did you call me here?" she asked  
  
"Well Botan, as you know you have new powers but you don't know how to control them, therefore I've selected a special trainer for you." he said "Genkai."  
  
"Really?" Botan jumped up knocking Hiei to the ground. "So I get to go into the spirit realm and train with Genkai? She asked and he nodded "for how long?" she asked  
  
"Two weeks if all goes well." he said as Hiei dusted himself off  
  
"This is great!" Botan said "did you hear that Hiei?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah." he said boredly  
  
"I'm ready!" Botan said 


	16. Mothers, teachers and a new friend

I'm back...I had to move and for a while I had no computer. But my dad go me a laptop from his work and here I am.  
  
We get to move into our new house tomorrow but our stuff doesn't come until next week. So have to miss the show... ;; maybe some one could fill me in... I would love you forever.  
  
((((Mothers, Teachers and a new friend)))  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Botan walked with Koenma and Hiei to the back room where huge mirror stood in the center. Koenma clapped his hands and a colorful vortex knotted with the glass of the mirror. "Botan, Genkai will be waiting for you on the other side." Koenma told her.  
  
Botan turned toward Hiei and smiled. "What is it onna?"  
  
Botan shook her head 'he'll never change.' She thought, "I won't get to see you for at least six weeks...I'm going to miss you Hiei." She said 'there was I time I thought I would never say that...' Botan smiled "I mean it too, and try not to kill Kuwabara if not for his sake than for Yukina's.  
  
"And don't forget too..." Botan was cut off by the sound of Koenma clearing his throat. "Alright I'm going now." Botan said and lifted one foot over the edge of the mirror as she started to enter the realm of spirits. She was stopped when she felt a tug in the back of her mind.  
  
'Be save, my love.' Botan was shocked and at the same time happy. She had something to look forward to when she returned... Hiei.  
  
Botan turned and looked into Hiei's blood red eyes and smiled her warm smiled and was gone through the vortex...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"My queen, that girl is no longer on this plain of existence." A minion said  
  
"Good, she has gone to train with Genkai...that physic can teacher her better than I can and when she comes back she will drink the potion and become my slave. But while we wait, I will have a surprise waiting for on her time of arrival." Botan's mother said.  
  
"But what is the best way to deal with these detectives?"  
  
"Mistress, if I might intrude...you might what to go after their weaknesses." The minion said.  
  
"Yes," she hisses "but what are they?"  
  
"It's not what it's who..." he said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Ah, I need you to do something for me, Kin." She smiled darkly  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Botan there you are." Genkai said as Botan stepped from the vortex.  
  
Botan ran to hug Genkai, "it's been a while." Botan said, "So what are we going to do first?" Botan asked as she let go.  
  
"For the next six weeks you will be sleeping here." Botan looked around. Trees grew to great heights as they tried to reach the clear Purple sky of the spirit realm. The pink clouds sailed by on a current of stardust. The baby blue grass grew like an ocean and danced in the warm wind.  
  
"Outside?" Botan asked  
  
"Yep. In darkness your powers should be stronger." Genkai said, "Lets get started. First I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind."  
  
Botan did as she was told without so much as a complaint. This training might even bring her closer to Hiei...Oops Botan was having a hard time clearing her mind. Thoughts of Hiei would not leave, nor would the tugging that told her of danger.  
  
"Genkai, I don't think I can..."  
  
"Nonsense! Sit down and try again." And Botan dropped her bag and sat down cross-legged on the grass.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
One week later Yukina was walking home from the mini store and on her way she heard the sound of a kitten. Yukina slowly peered around a corner where two teenage boys were pulling the cat's black tail. Yukina grew sad and ran up to the Boys. "Hey, leave that kitten alone." She ordered  
  
The boys turned around and started laughing at her. "Yeah right girl...what are you going to do about it?" One boy said  
  
"Hey let's play with this girl instead of that dumb cat," Said the other as they advanced Yukina did not move. "Oh, cute she thinks she can stand up to us?" he laughed  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hiei's red orbs popped open and he jumped from his tree and jumped off, 'Yukina is in trouble.' But Hiei knew he had to hurry.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Leave now...I don't want to hurt you." Yukina said as the boys laughed. One grabbed her by the arm and was shocked by a cold aura.  
  
"What the hell?" The second boy said as his friend jumped back.  
  
"I told you that I don't want to hurt you, so please leave." Yukina said.  
  
"You little witch." The first boy said and lunged at Yukina. Her eyes were glowing red now and her icy aura made a barrier around her. The two boys then ran off in fear.  
  
Yukina felt a soft rub on her leg and looked down to find the black kitten. She picked him up "those mean boys won't bother you anymore." Yukina smiled and turned to leave just as Hiei had arrived.  
  
"Oh, hello Hiei." Yukina said  
  
"Yukina? Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled "looked what I found. I think I'll call him Kazuma Junior." She smiled and Hiei rolled his eyes. "Walk me back to the temple?" she asked and he nodded. 


	17. Kitten Surprise

(((Kitten surprise!)))  
  
A few days later the Kitten had been given a home at Genkai's old temple. Kuwabara was happy to have a kitten named after him although it got on Hiei's nerves.  
  
Hiei was going out of his mind waiting for Botan to come back, he spent his time hanging in trees, the usual but it was not fun now without Botan waking him up. "Stupid onna." Hiei said  
  
"Aw, does the scary fire demon miss his Botan?" Kuwabara teased.  
  
"I wouldn't do that were I you, Kuwabara." Kurama warned as he walked with Yusuke, Kayko and Star.  
  
"Why do you protect him Fox?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Come on guys stop fighting." Kayko said falling behind to talk to Star. "Those Boys never stop fighting."  
  
"I know, but isn't it fun to watch them?" Star asked. "One time I..." Star whisper something into Kayko's ear and she laughed, and then whispered something about Yusuke back. They were too caught up in conversation that they failed to notice that all eyes were on them.  
  
"What are you two blabbering about?" Hiei asked  
  
"Noneya." Star said  
  
"Hey, Kazuma!" Yukina called from afar holding Kazuma Jr. in her arms.  
  
"Oh hey, Yukina we were just talking about the stupido boys." Star said, "'sept you Kurama." Star said and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh," Yukina said  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here, what should we do first?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Lets go to the club." Kayko said as the girls nodded.  
  
"I don't want to go there, the last time every guy in the damn place was flirting with the tree of you and Botan." Yusuke said  
  
"Aw, poor Yusuke, are you jealous?" Star asked  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, to complete your training you must focus your energy into a weapon, try a spirit arrow." Genkai said as she handed her a baby-blue bow with a Black flame pained on it.  
  
"Okay." Botan took the bow and pulled bake the string, closed her eyes and pictured an arrow. She opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of her energy in her hands. She placed a Blue spirit arrow on the shaft and aimed at the target ten feet away.  
  
"Good, now find the center and fire." Genkai instructed and Botan did as she was told but missed the Target completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Four weeks later.  
  
There hadn't been a mission since Botan had left so the Urameshi team took that opportunity to hang out all the time, unless school was involved. The kitten also went everywhere with them.  
  
It spent most of its time with Yukina and Kuwabara and it seemed that the ice demon 't was his weakness. It wasn't until Yukina and Kuwabara were on a triple date with Kurama and Star, and Yusuke and Kayko that KJ, as named by Kuwabara, ran away from home.  
  
Yukina was saddened by it so Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama, ran after it leaving the girls alone in the restaurant.  
  
They returned ten minutes later kitten-less, But Kuwabara told Yukina that he would get her another cat and that the kitten she had was an outdoor cat and they don't stay with anyone for very long.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
KJ ran into a back alley an into a green portal and fell into the Makai. He ran to Botan's mothers house and transformed in to Kin.  
  
"What did you find out?" She asked him  
  
"It seems that the boys have a few weaknesses." He hissed, "Yusuke has his friends and Kayko, Kuwabara and Hiei seem to be very caring of Yukina, and Kurama's mate Star."  
  
"So if I get rid of those girl, then I can rid the world of the Urameshi team once and for all." She smiled.  
  
"What do you have in mind for them?" Kin asked  
  
"First I will get those girls to go to the mall of someplace alone, then I will kill each on of them. After that, the boys will be so heart broken that they will be to busy to stop me from killing them. They will stop paying attention to little things such as poison." She smiled again  
  
"Purr-fect." Kin purred "I've been I cat for too long. "Meow." He said 


	18. disquieting homecoming

-------------------------------  
  
Disquieting homecoming  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Botan had just finished her training and could now control her new powers but the most important thing to her was the fact that she could help the others on missions. She packed her things and gave Genkai one last hug and went back through the vortex.  
  
Koenma was waiting for her on the other side with a glum look on his face. "Oh, Koenma sir, what's wrong?" she asked him  
  
"Botan, you've been through too much, but I fear that you may not recover from the news that I have to give you." He said, "Come to my office." He said and walked away from her.  
  
While Botan made the short trip to Koenma's office thoughts of what he could want to tell her ran through her head, but nothing she thought involved the news, Koenma had. She also began to wonder why no one was there to greet her, especially Hiei.  
  
Koenma took he seat behind his desk and motioned for Botan to take a seat in front of it. "I'm sorry." He said  
  
"Oh Koenma sir, for what? And where is everyone?" She smiled but that soon faded when he shook his head.  
  
"They didn't show up because...they were...killed four days ago." He said  
  
Botan said nothing until the shocking realization of what he was telling her hit her core, and her soul. "What! No." you shouldn't joke about things like that, you of all people should know that it might come true." Botan knocked on his wooden desk hoping that is was a joke.  
  
"I'll tell you how it happened..." he started  
  
"There's nothing to tell." She interrupted and ran out of his office and jumped onto her oar to go to the ningenkai.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The wind felt dry and glossy as Botan flew through the air. The sky was gray and black in her eyes as tears fell. 'it's not true, I'll go to Yusuke's house first and see him and Kuwabara playing there PS2.' She smiled remembering how much fun they would have.  
  
She flew down to Yusuke's house and peered through his window. His room was dark and empty and seemed to be crying out to be lived in. 'he must be out with Kayko, no big deal.' Botan flew off 'Kurama, has school tomorrow, so he should be home doing his homework.' She took off once more and flew to Kurama's house.  
  
When she arrived she saw his rose garden dieing from lack of water, his house was as cold and dark as Yusuke's. But Botan made the excuse that her brother did not have time to water and flew off to Hiei's Tree.  
  
She could always find him there, in the tree, he will be there. She told herself as she flew slowly to his tree. She landed a few yards away from the tree and walked the rest of the way. She looked up at the twisted branches and called out to him but he wasn't there.  
  
Sadly Botan walked down the street to the graveyard. She walked past many graves reading the dates and seeing the death she had been so used to. She came upon seven headstones. Her eyes passed each one and at every name she read a tear fell.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi...Kayko Yukimura...Kazuma Kuwabara...Yukina Jaganshi...Shuichi Minamino... Starla Pallien and lastly... Hiei Jaganshi. At that name Botan fell to her knees and cried with her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Botan." Koenma in his teenage form said from behind her.  
  
"I'm ready to know who did this." She said her anger rising, and demonic powers escaping.  
  
"It was your mother." He said  
  
"No! Why would she..."  
  
"Let me tell you what happened." Koenma said, "After you left she sent a spy in to find out the weaknesses of the others and found that they were Kayko, Star, and Yukina. Your mother sent each of them a box of chocolates filled with poison." They died two days later, the guys tried to find an antidote but were too late when your mother gave it to them."  
  
"The guys went their separate ways, not knowing what to do, and were slowly killed off one by one." He finished  
  
"How do you know this? Were you watching the whole time?" Botan asked, "How could you stand by and watch them die?" She yelled and began hitting Koenma in the chest, finally getting tired and fell into him and wept.  
  
"Botan." He said and hugged her. "I know because your mother sent me a letter," he said but she kept crying.  
  
"Bring them back..." she said, "Please." She whimpered and fell asleep in Koenma's arms. He took her to apartment in the ningenkai and put her in bed for the night. He left after a while and decide to come back in the morning. Who knows what she would do if she was left alone when she woke up.  
  
That would be when the shock of death would hit hard. The moment of truth would be in the morning to come. 


	19. As a matter of sleep

----------------------------  
  
As a matter of sleep  
  
----------------------------  
  
The night air around Botan's bed was filled with memories and dreams of her old life, about how boring her life was before she met Yusuke. She remembered their first mission, and the first time she met Kurama and Hiei. And the mission that started it all.  
  
If the others hadn't gotten captured two years ago she would have never seen the side of Hiei that he never let anyone see. It was fate that she was left with him, to fall in love with him. All she ever wanted was to spend time with him, and when she finally found peace Suzaku took her but he came.  
  
Then they were forced to forget everything, to forget her. But she brought them together again. Botan then ruined her one chance at alone time with Hiei by not trusting him to love her no matter what she was. She knew now that he would love her, human or not.  
  
Now Hiei was gone and with him her chances of happiness.  
  
Botan's tears seeped through her closed resting eyes as she dreamed of never waking to the harsh reality and truth that her friends were no longer there. She was truly alone.  
  
She opened her soft pink eyes as she felt a cold unnerving touch on her cheek, this cold, however unsettling it was, was also familiar and wanted.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Botan began to see a form, a ghost. She found herself looking into the eyes of Hiei. His spirit was visiting her, but why. She gazed at him not blinking for fear that he might vanish. She said nothing for a few moments and tried to speak only to find that her voice had given out.  
  
It wasn't fair. Botan only want to tell Hiei that she loved him and that she would see him soon. She wanted him to know that all she ever wanted was to spent time with him. This was her one chance to do so and she could not make a sound.  
  
"Botan, listen." Hiei's ghostly voice said she nodded "There is a way." He said  
  
"A way?" her voice came back by force and was cracked and rigged as it was recovering from sleep.  
  
"Your mother needs to be stopped. She may have killed us but we are trapped within her mind." Hiei said  
  
"What? If that's true then how are you here?" she asked him as she sat up in her bed."  
  
"You're dreaming." Hiei said, "I can reach you here."  
  
"But this feels so real. Are you sure?" she asked and reached out a hand to touch him but it slipped through him and she pulled back as if she were burned.  
  
"Onna! Don't as ridiculous questions. You know it can be done." Hiei said "kill your mother and free us." He said  
  
"Kill. My. Mother." Botan's eyes looked lost and distant. "How can I? I never knew my family, she is my one chance." She said. "How can you expect me to do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Hiei said  
  
"I know what I must do." She said and drifted off to sleep as Hiei Kissed her soft lips.  
  
Botan's lips quivered as she woke in sweat and tear covered bed. Her breathing was hard and filled with fright. Hiei was just there with her. Was it really a dream? What ever it was she had to trust in him. She saved her friends once and she could do it again.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next morning after Botan had fallen asleep for the...she had no idea is she was sleeping or if she was awake. Everything felt fake and real all at once.  
  
She decided to get dressed in her yellow kimono and visit Koenma. He could tell her what was real and what wasn't.  
  
Stepping through the portal in her closet, she made her way to the Raikai to visit her baby like ex-boss. She made her way to his office and saw him stamping papers.  
  
"Koenma sir?" Botan called  
  
"Botan. Hello how are you?" he asked, "feeling okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I just can't believe they are all gone, just like that. Maybe if I was here I could have..."  
  
"Now you stop right there, it is not your fault. If you were here she might have killed you too." Koenma said  
  
"Yes, and I was wondering if it was possible for a person to take spirits and trap them within his or her mind."  
  
"No, not a human. Shape Stealers. They are a rare type of demon, who take the souls of the dead and us their powers, bodies, memories and whole personalities to fulfill their dark purposes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Botan said nothing as thoughts of the events that have come to pass filled her head. 'Was it possible that Botan's mother was killed by this demon and used to lure her in and with her the friends she loved so much? And if so then it was her fault. "I only asked because I got a late night visit... is there a way to free the stolen souls?"  
  
"Killing he demon of course, but it will be hard to do so if the powers it has stolen are powerful." Koenma said, "are you suggesting that your mother is a Shape stealer?" he asked  
  
"It's not a suggestion." Botan stated 


	20. Arrow of amity

-------------------  
  
Arrow of amity  
  
-------------------  
  
The day continued into what seemed to be forever but Botan was not going to give up on her friends when they needed her. So she kept walking through the Makai in search of her mother and she had a feeling that a little acting was in order. But then if her suspicions were right then the mother she had met was not real and her real mother was killed. How could that monster play with someone's emotions? I lost my friends because of her...it...whatever it is.  
  
Botan came to a stop at a familiar spot, the entrance to the ice world, the palace where Hiei was born. This just angered Botan to tears, she had found something incredible and it was all her fault for believing her "mother" over the one she loved. Love was so malicious at times with its tests of the heart. Well Botan would conquer it for she was tired of things coming between her and the demon she loved.  
  
"Hiei, I will save you, and you will be free. Then wait for me to join you in death." She said since she had turned into a Demon once more and that would let her die with ease. She would join them after the hardest battle of her life...death...whatever.  
  
Botan came to a stop at the house she was searching for a smirk spilled across her face. "This is what you wanted MOTHER." Botan said as her dark aura surrounded her. Time for an act.  
  
Botan stumbled through the trees and walked up the stoop to her mother's house, she had to bide her time and find out the truth, what was that monster after? Botan knocked on the door, her charm bracelet ringing as each charm clashed with the next. Her friends were with her, each one had a special charm and she would not be lost.  
  
The door opened with a pleading squeak, "Hello dear." Botan's mother said  
  
"I heard about your friends, and I am so very sorry. You know what works for me?" She asked  
  
"What is it mother?" Botan asked innocently  
  
"Write them a letter and tie it to a balloon, they will get the message." She said and handed Botan a blue pen and white paper. "Here you go. I'll give you some time." She said and went into her house.  
  
"A letter, like that will help since they are in your mind." Botan said "but I guess it couldn't hurt. So Botan started to write one letter to each of them. It was not easy to tell them goodbye and she wasn't ready for it. But after a few hours Botan had finished her letter. Botan folded it and put it into a small envelope, tied it to a balloon and let her thoughts fly to the heavens where she knew her friends wouldn't get it.  
  
Botan entered the house only after seeing the balloon swallowed by the neon sky. Her mother was waiting patiently at the dinner table as Botan crossed the room.  
  
"Dear, how are you feeling? Better?" Botan nodded fakely. "Are you ready to show me what you have learned?"  
  
"Learned?"  
  
"From Genkai of course." Her mother said  
  
"But how did you know..."  
  
"I can see all child." She said, "You and I are alike. And I can see that you know who I am. I know that you want to kill me and that is why I allowed you to say your goodbyes. But then how will your little friends get that lovely letter of yours? Rest assured, I will let their souls go. I only used them to get you here." She said but her voice get dark and sent shivers down Botan's spine.  
  
"So you want to use their powers against mine? Well if they are so powerful then why let them go just to keep me if I am so weak?"  
  
"Oh please, daughter..." The demon transformed into Hiei only her voice did not change. "I don't need their powers for yours are stronger."  
  
"You change back, so me your true form. Besides you put Hiei to shame." Botan grew angry and drew he black bow and pointed an arrow at the demon.  
  
"A little girl such as yourself could never handle my true form." The demon turn scaly and green with a putrid smell. Teeth, claws, and hair covered every thing.  
  
"You are an ugly one." Botan said  
  
"Aww, you hurt my feelings." It smiled and drew a golden Bow  
  
"And you hurt my soul. That can never be fixed."  
  
"So it comes to this, bow to bow." The demon pulled back as the arrow made a clicking sound as it found home on the shaft. "You know I should have killed you when you were a baby. But now I have become attached to you as a real daughter.  
  
"Shut up and let my friends go!" she ordered,  
  
"Stupid girl." The demon laughed and let her arrow fly. It flew agonizingly slow in Botan's eyes, she was too lat to save them. All she could do was watch as the arrow flew at her. Botan shut her eyes and waited for the arrow to Pearce her heart. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar clang of the charms on her bracelet. The bracelet began to glow with every color of the rainbow each color represented a friend. But one color was missing.  
  
"What's this?" the demon asked "that should have killed you.  
  
Botan held tight to her bow as it absorbed the colors of her friends. Yusuke's blue spirit gun, Kuwabara's orange sword, Kurama's Red Rose petals, the girls' powers of friendship, but something was still missing.  
  
Botan held the bow and arrow in place as she brought her hand up to the tear gem around her neck. "Please Hiei, help me." She said as his dark purple energy flowed through her and to the arrow at the end. "Now it is over." Botan said as she pulled back the multicolored arrow.  
  
"Let go of all the souls you took, my mother, my friends, and whoever else is in there." Botan let go and the arrow flew.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Is not this the point were the show would end??? 


	21. The last stand

-------------------  
  
The last stand  
  
-------------------  
  
The Arrow flew towards the shape-stealing demon ready to strike the heart. The demon smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Do you enjoy the idea of death?" Botan asked darkly... 'Hiei moment.' She said sheepishly and looked toward the demon with pure detestation in her eyes.  
  
Botan was shocked to see that the demon was now laughing the arrow that was once aimed at the demon's heart was not stopped in mid-air by a dark aura. "Your wimpy little arrow cannot Pearce my skin. You have so much more to learn. The demon made a circular motion with her finger and the arrow followed as if on a string.  
  
Botan sweet dropped and took a step back; she would never be able to dodge the arrow that was once aimed at her foe. Botan's after life flashed before her eyes. 'How will I get out of this one?' Botan asked herself.  
  
'Don't be a stupid girl, Botan!' Genkai's voice rang through her head. "Foolish onna." Hiei's voice chided.  
  
"No! I will not let you win." Botan yelled as she held up and outreached hand and caught the arrow between her fore and middle finders. She twirled the arrow around with her fingers and placed it back on the shaft. "This time I will stop you,"  
  
"How?" the demon asked all to boastful, "if it didn't work the first time then what makes you think it will the second?" she asked "what was it that Hiei would say?" she transformed and took Hiei's shape. "Ah yes, stupid ferry onna." She said  
  
"You stop, change back into your true form." Botan ordered  
  
"Aw what wrong can't kill Hiei?" The demon said and refused to return to her true form.  
  
"No, but I can kill you." Botan said and let the arrow fly as the demon smiled  
  
"Hmm, I guess you do think it will work again. My aren't we brainless." The demon said  
  
"You keep thinking that." Botan smiled, "all my arrow needed was a push from me." Botan held out her bow and drew back the string.  
  
"An invisible arrow...how very freighting." The demon smiled but it soon faded when Botan's black energy took the form of an arrow and was released hitting the back of her first arrow and fusing together. The super arrow hit the heart of the shape stealer. The demon let out a howl of horror and pain as it fell to the ground in a heap. The souls of her four friends and mother flew from the dead demon and danced around Botan.  
  
"I did it. You guys are free." Botan smiled as they flew up to meat Koenma. "Now, I wish to be free," Botan picked up the once super arrow, witch had died down to a normal arrow and held it above her heart  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In Koenma's office Koenma and George were scurrying about worrying about Botan. She had left so abruptly. If her assumptions were true and her mother was a shape stealer then she was in deep trouble.  
  
"Where is she?" Koenma tried his communication mirror but he never got an answer on Botan's end.  
  
Koenma was startled to hear a knocking on his door. "Ogre, find out who that is." Koenma ordered and went back to pacing.  
  
"Uh, sir." The blue ogre called but Koenma wasn't listening. "Sir."  
  
"Yo, baby breath!" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Not now Yusuke!" Koenma yelled and paused "Yusuke?"  
  
"In the flesh...uh, in spirit I guess." He said  
  
"Man, I still cannot believe the Botan's mother would kill us." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Stupid." Hiei said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hiei, calm yourself. Kuwabara, that was not Botan's mother." Kurama said  
  
"Hey, what are you guys babbling about?" came a voice from behind a door.  
  
"Star?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Ah, I guess I really must have a soft spot for you four," Koenma said as Kayko, Star, and Yukina walked out in the open, only they where alive. "I decided to save your bodies, knowing that Botan would free you." Koenma Paused. "The girls here are going to help bring you back." Koenma said  
  
"The kiss thing." Yusuke spoke up and smiled pervertedly  
  
"Yes...Botan should be here soon." Koenma said, "Where was she last?"  
  
"The demon's house." Kurama said  
  
Koenma turned on the big screen allowing the group to see Botan run herself through with the arrow.  
  
"No!" Hiei called out and was gone in a millisecond.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Botan gasped for air as she fell backwards  
  
(Star: should I end it here?) (Bl: just finish the story) (Star: Okay but it the conclusion has to come after this one)  
  
Botan fell back into the arms of her beloved, he was a spirit now and soon she would be. "Baka onna! What have you done?" Hiei asked her as he held her close to him, her eyes became lifeless and her smile faded. Botan's blue spirit seeped through her body. Hiei carried her sleeping soul bridal style back to Koenma.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Can you bring us all back?" Kurama asked Koenma as they turned form the screen  
  
"I'm afraid that Hiei will have a hard time coming back unless Botan kisses him...unless I give her, her job back." He said  
  
"Oh will you?" came a sleepy voice. The group of boys and girls turned to see Botan in Hiei's arms. "I would love to be a ferry girl again, please. I want things to go back to the way they were." She said  
  
"Okay Botan, if that's what you want." Koenma said and beckoned her to come to him, having Hiei bring her to Koenma she picked up a pen and sighed her human life over to be a ferry girl. A blues aura surrounded her as little sprinkles of light gave her, her old body back.  
  
The next chapter will be...the kiss and the bite and all that other love stuff oh and a party...yay  
  
Star: can we go?  
  
Bl: it's not real nimrod  
  
Star: oh ;;  
  
Kurama: hey we can have a party to celebrate the story  
  
Star: good idea...you are the smart one 


	22. Death is only the beginning

------------------------------------  
  
Death is only the beginning  
  
------------------------------------  
  
All it was, was a simple kiss, the kiss of life, each one given to the other. Life came back to the Urameshi team. Everything was right again and School was starting once more as summer brought the sun back. Even Botan, the ferry girl once more...with demonic powers, was back to her old job, the job she loved so much.  
  
This time the team was having a party at Genkai's house, a "mission" they all deserved. We join Yusuke and Kuwabara in the living room of the temple playing a rousing game of Speed as the waited for the others.  
  
Flip, seven, flip six, five, six... "Ha! I'm almost out of cards, Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he looked at his hand with two cards and then over at Yusuke's with five.  
  
"You think so?" Yusuke smirked as he flipped the right card revealing the queen he needed and with speed he placed king, ace, two, ace, two. "Speed!" he said as he smiled his last card down.  
  
"Best two out of three?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Oh Kazuma, maybe speed just isn't your game." Yukina said as she placed a cake on the table with the other snacks.  
  
"Hey, Yukina." Kuwabara left Yusuke to pick up the card mess...but he didn't.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Yusuke asked no one.  
  
"Stop wining, Ura-baby," Star's voice came from behind him, "Kurama said he was going to help a friend with something and that he will be here soon." Star said  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kurama was helping a friend, Hiei with a certain unfinished problem...  
  
"Look fox I do not need you to tell me what to do." Hiei said, "every time something comes up, I will not try again." Hiei said from up high in the tall tree near his house. Kurama glared out the nearby window.  
  
"Nothing will come in your way this time. I'm only trying to help you," he said 'and my sister,' Kurama thought. "Come on before she gets back form her job."  
  
"No." Hiei said  
"Yes." Kurama said  
  
"No." Hiei said  
  
Yes, no, yes, no, yes no...it went on  
  
"No," Kurama said smirking  
  
"Yes." Hiei said  
  
"Great lets go." Kurama said smiling at his little plan  
  
"How did you..." Hiei muttered, "Dammit fox!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat on the rooftop of a child's house, waiting to escort it to the ReiKai. "How very sad that this child is sick, but I will take him to a better place. "Botan said  
  
The spirit of the little boy flew out of the window with tears in his eyes, "am I dead?" he asked  
  
"I'm sorry little Haru, please don't cry." Botan cooed  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm Botan, I'm going to take you to a fun place, would you like to go?" She asked him as he flew into her arms in a small hug.  
  
"Uh huh," he cried softly. "You're nice." He said as they flew away.  
  
After Botan took Haru to the playground of dreams where children went to rest, she flew down to her apartment to change into her pink kimono for the party.  
  
"Not the pink one." Came a voice from the corner.  
  
"Oh and why not, Hiei." She said without turning,  
  
"I hate that one." He said  
  
"All the more reason for me to wear It." she teased and chuckled softly but stopped when she felt Hiei's presence leave. "Hiei, it was only a..." She felt two strong arms come up around her waist she gave a small gasp of surprise. At that She felt the arms draw her nearer. She closed her eyes as the heat from his hug drew her in.  
  
"Hn. Fine wear the pink one," he said as he moved her soft blue hair away so he could place a kiss on the back of her neck. "I don't care what you do," he breathed as he spun her around and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Hiei." Botan blushed beat red as she looked into his powerful eyes. "Are you..." she was cut off when he kissed her lips. He pulled away and lifted her head up in order to kiss her throat. He could feel her breath being caught on the inside and smirked as he kissed her again.  
  
He moved over leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to the bridge or her chest, not going too low but not too high either. Botan gasped at his closeness as his lips stopped and he looked up at her.  
  
"Nothing will interrupt me this time." he breathed and moved his kissed from the top of her chest to her neck and then to the right, his tongue darted out every once in a while and Botan whimpered under his unstoppable touch. Her breathing quickened as he stopped just above the part where her shoulder met her neck and brushed his lips across it. "My Botan." he said and sank his teeth into her soft flesh causing her to yelp in pain and push him off.  
  
"Sorry, reaction." She blushed as Hiei walked back to her and licked up her red blood. Hiei then moved up to her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip so she would open for him. As he slipped languid tongue into her mouth Botan could taste some of her blood that was left over. Botan didn't mind though, she was lost in his kiss and it would have gone farther if the phone hadn't rung.  
  
Botan peeled herself from the wall to answer but Hiei pushed her back. "Hiei I have to answer, plus the par..." he kissed her hard on the mouth and let her go to sit on her bed.  
  
"I love you Hiei." She said and went to the phone... "Hello?" Botan answered, "Oh it's you. How was it?" she asked "Hiei and I will be there to pick you up, what gate?" Hiei looked at her as she twirled the phone cord in her slender fingers, wondering what he and she would do together. "Okay, sit tight, we'll be there soon." Botan hung up  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It was Shizuru, she just got back from Hawai'i and she could not get a hold of Kuwabara so Let's go and get her." Botan pulled out her car keys and walked out of her apartment Hiei not too far behind.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The party was about to start and Kurama had shown up only moments earlier and looked for his mate. Star was hiding from him somewhere in the house; they always played little games like that. Kurama found her every time, but this time she hid in the attic... "He will never find me in here." She said  
  
"Your fight he will never find you here." Kurama said  
  
"Yep I know..." Star paused, "Ah, Kurama!" she smiled "man I can never stump you." She said, "Oh well, lets get back to the party." She said but Kurama pulled her back  
  
"Not yet." He smiled  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Down stairs Yusuke Watched as Kuwabara made a fool of himself in front of Yukina as she laughed at him, while Kayko and Poo cleaned up the Kitchen.  
  
"Where the hell is everyone!" Yusuke asked  
  
"Stop being a baby, Yusuke." Kayko said as she carried the last dish to the table, "Dinner!" she called out. Everyone scrambled to the table and were just about to eat when the door flew open.  
  
Botan and Hiei walked in with Shizuru who was covered in Leis and Hawaiian ornaments. "Hello everyone." Botan said As Kurama and Kuwabara walked up to them.  
  
"Well well well, how is my little sister? I suspect that she is now all grown up?" Kurama asked looking at the bite mark on her neck. "Hiei has grown up to I see." Kurama smiled  
  
"Watch it fox." Hiei said as He and Botan walked to the table with Kurama.  
  
"Hey sis what happened to what's his name?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Ramille," she blushed, "he is flying in tomorrow." She held out her hand...  
  
"Is that...a diamond?" Kayko and the other girls ran up to her pushing Kuwabara way.  
  
"Yep, I am going to marry him." She said  
  
"What happened to "I swear off men"?" Kayko asked  
  
"Well I think I have finally gotten over Sakyo. So lets eat." She said as they all sat around the table.  
  
The perfect ending, Botan and Hiei were finally mated and Kurama and Star were soon to have a little fox of their own Kurama will be happy too as soon as Star decides to tell him. Kayko and Yusuke stayed the same and were happy. Kuwabara and Yukina now have time to spend with one another not that Hiei was too preoccupied by Botan. And as for Koenma and George, they went on with their lives just as the others did. Happily ever after until a new case opened up...but that's not this story, this story is over.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Star: So what did you think?  
  
Black Rose: eh...  
  
Star: I wasn't asking you... so readers this is Star sighing off. Or tell me what you what to read and I will try and write it...I was thinking of something that had to do with that move, Everafter...well let me know...  
  
Love love  
  
Auf Wiedersehen 


	23. A note of good newsi hope

**__**

News

**Black Rose:** hello people I tried to stop her but I cant.

**Star:** that's right, I was sitting at my computer thinking of another fic I could write, I wrote two but got rid of them... then was like what about a series. A continuation of South and Souther, Remind and remember, and dark and darker...

**Botan:** hey that's a good idea.

**Star:** only thing is it might be a little sadder but it will be happier.

**Black Rose:** and what are you going to call thins new fic?

**Yami:** can we be in it too?

**Hiei:** Hn

**Anzu:** What are you going to call it?

**Star:** something and somethinger...I don't know

**Yusuke:** how about Yusuke is sexier.

**(Everyone):** v-v

**Star:** No. I know...Close and Closer... BAM!

**BL:** Yeah so keep and eye out. (Nudges Hiei) eh Hiei.


End file.
